Harness
by MsAnimanga
Summary: Korsak has been a bit too curious about Jane and Maura, and Jane finds an opportunity to keep him out of her business. For Day 4 of my Rizzoli and Isles Season 2 Drabble Countdown Challenge.


**This was written for my Season 2 Countdown Challenge, the prompt was "Maura wears the harness." I don't know where this came from, but it's mostly humorous and not very smutty at all, which might have been expected of the prompt, but oh well.**

Detective Vince Korsak was no idiot. He might be old, but he was not so behind on the times as to miss something obvious.

Rizzoli might have been edging around him for the past few months, but he was no fool. He knew that something was going on between her and the Doc.

He was determined to get to the bottom of things- he was a detective, after all.

Korsak had the perfect opportunity one day as he stepped into the bullpen, overhearing Jane speaking on the phone intently.

"Yeah, of course…aw, c'mon Maura, you know I hate surprises. Fine, fine I'll go with you. But we're not getting as crazy as last time. I seriously never thought that you'd do something insane like that."

Jane was reeling from the bungee jumping adventure they'd been on during a business retreat in Florida last month- she swore that the doctor had a death wish.

"_Jane, the probability of sustaining an injury, when following the correct procedures and using proper equipment, is very low. But if you insist, we can always just go rock climbing instead." _Maura had been planning this trip for quite some time, and she was excited to involve Jane in athletic endeavors more exciting- or, as Jane liked to put it, dangerous- than yoga.

Jane shook her head, chuckling softly when she heard a light footstep and halted breathing. She knew right away that someone was eavesdropping, and the slight wheeze in the hardly quieted breath gave away the culprit. Jane knew that Korsak had been snooping around and paying much more attention to her interactions with Maura lately…perhaps screwing with him a bit would get him to back off…

"Right, well, we just have to be careful, I wouldn't want you to get hurt or pull a muscle or anything. Our last trip got kind of wild…" Jane put a certain emphasis on the word wild, and she could almost hear Korsak biting back a gasp.

"_It wasn't that bad, Jane. I merely tripped when we were on our way back to the Jeep…" _Maura furrowed her brow, attempting to understand the misplaced emphasis in Jane's response.

"I guess…let's just be careful this time, I wouldn't want anything else to happen. I want you in one piece for the whole trip." Jane grinned slyly, a grin that Maura couldn't see, but that her audience was sure to catch.

"Just…make sure that you know how to adjust the straps on that harness, okay, Maura? I've rocked one of those things before, and if one thing is out of place, the whole thing can go wrong. And we don't want to have any…interruptions."

"_Jane, I've been rock climbing before, I know how to secure the harness. You know that very well. Is everything okay? You sound a bit odd…"_ Maura could have sworn that you heard a hint of flirtation in Jane's voice. And while that wasn't uncharacteristic of Jane, the flirtation in relation to this conversation was lost on her.

"Yeah, fine, Maura. Listen, I should get going, I have bags to pack, and I wouldn't want to forget anything. I don't know if we'll get out much, but I want to have everything ready for a night out just in case."

"I suppose you're right, we might get tied up with that silly game that you insist on watching. I really don't see why you have to keep up with them while we're on vacation, Jane, you could always check scores on that cell phone application I downloaded for you…" Maura rolled her eyes, something that she found that she had been picking up from the detective.

"Right…tied up…well, I'll get back to you on that, I really do have to get going. I'll call you though. Bye, Maur." Jane shut her cell and slipped it into her pocket, turning quickly to find a shell shocked Korsak staring at her.

"Hey, Vince. Something wrong?" The brunette smirked, crossing her arms and taking in his slack jaw.

"Uh, no- nothing's wrong, Rizzoli. I was just…well…I'd better get going. Be careful on your trip, yeah? Don't hurt the Doc or anything." Korsak fumbled through a few folders on his desk, grabbing one at random and turning to leave.

Jane wasn't about to let him get away without a final remark.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, I'm more concerned about me. I'm sure you heard, it's Maura that wears the harness."

At that, Korsak tripped, dropping several of the papers form the folder and hastily picking them up, before giving up and leaving with whatever he had. He would have to return for the other pages later when his face wasn't such a deep shade of red.

Jane merely shook with laughter, slapping her knee before stopping and taking a contemplative pause.

"Huh…_would_ Maura be the one to wear the harness…?"


End file.
